


Fresh Fruit

by NickFreakinSurvived



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Friendship, Gen, Team Bonding, Team as Family, laughter is the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickFreakinSurvived/pseuds/NickFreakinSurvived
Summary: Some soft team banter and hysterical laughter at the end of the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fresh Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken straight from my tumblr and not edited at all so if you noice any glaring mistakes lemme know ily xoxo

Trying to find food in this hellhole was the real nightmare, fuck CEDA's shit in a can and piss powder. Chocolate, candy, chips and jerky were basically gifts from God himself.

And just like God's mercy, it took getting on your hands and knees to find.

Which is exactly where Ellis found himself, on the floor in a ransacked Target hoping for even one bag of fucking M&Ms, anything with flavour. The others were also around somewhere, searching for their own brand of mercy; hair gel, deodorant, toothpaste, hand sanitizer, beer or soda. You name it they were playing this fucked up game of Where's Waldo to find it.

There was something dehumanising about digging through the rubble of a gutted store like this for a candy bar they were going to split into four. He felt kinda like a raccoon.

The brunettes nose wrinkled, smelled kinda like a raccoon too. Man he hoped Ro found some Axe at least.

Sitting up with an irritated sigh he rests against one of the deep freezers, any food inside having long since gone off in it's packaging. Man this sucked, he only had three more aisles to check before he would have to call it quits on good grub and go find one of the others.

Speaking of the others, he heard footsteps drawing near, the soft click of fancy dress shoes telling Ellis it was their groups friendly neighbourbood asshole. He tilts his head to look down the aisle until Nick came into view.

The man looked at him with a raised brow before coming closer. It was as close to a look of concern as the gambler could pull off without looking like he'd hurt himself.

Nick squats infront of Ellis, elbows resting on his knees as he quirked his lips. Smug bastard.

The conmans hair was in disarray so Ellis felt slightly better, in a bitter sort of way, knowing that this meant Nick hadn't found any hair gel.

"So, wanna tell me what the fresh fruit is doing with the frozen produce?"

Fresh fr-

Bitch.

Ellis couldn't help the huff of laughter he released through his nose, though that quickly dissolved into shaking shoulders and aching belly laughs.

Lord he really was losing his mind.

Though, he heard Nick's own chuckles as the only man flopped back onto his ass. Near cackling at his own stupid joke.

"Coach, we need a clean up on aisle three. I think someone spilled some moron juice."

Rochelle.

Nick and Ellis stopped and stared at her for a brief moment before their laughter rang out again.

Ro looked between them, lips splitting into a smile as she shook her head.

"What in the hell is wrong with you two?"

Ellis took a few gasping breaths, tears in his eyes to look into her brown ones.

"I'm the fruit." Is all he could get out between wheezes.

It doesn't seem to help as the reporter just looks more confused.

Gently, something soft but solid knocks into the mechanics side. Its pulled away, then pressed into him again.

Looking up, Ellis saw the amused face of their team's unspoken leader, Coach, holding a mop which he swipes back along the floor, only to bring it forwards again into the youngest's side.

"This mess is gonna be a hard one to get up, Ro."

Rochelle's quiet shakes turn into loud echoing laughter as she puts a hand over her mouth.

Nick looks to the ex-footballer with a grin.

"Why don't you try and be more mop-timistic about this?"

All at once, the four of them were practically gasping. The mop clattering to the floor as Coach leans into the freezer.

Guess it wasn't just Ellis losing his mind, that wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
